Cosa Nostra
='History'= ='Structure of Leadership'= *Vivae Dea - Matriarch of the Organization *Elder of Scelus - The manager, task master, crime lord of the Cosa Nostra *Adviser - One who is an assistant/ right hand man of the Elder *Captain– Elites rank *Soldier – Adepts rank *Man/Woman of Honor - non-ranked members of Cosa Nostra *Associates – Trainees rank *Familiar - non-ranked members that have not gone through the Ritual of Devotion ='Parent Corporation'= 'Subsidiary Corporations' *'Arx Banks' Simply the legal side of Cosa Nostra or public eye/ records is completely clean running business. It is the business used to approach others on a more equal footing. The business runs like a banking firm with an investment firm as department in the business. It actually holds and launders money the criminal organization makes. *'Dathomirian Rancors' Legal Activities: Rancor Breeding Using selective breeding, the darker clans take the weaker members of the herd and train them to be sold as pets for the rich, circus and fighting rings. Many do not approve this method but the council watches over to ensure that clans follow the laws put forth to make sure that this business is legit. Some of the laws are the rancors can not be children, bulls or breeders. Only mature male and females that have grown between 4 to 6 meters tall. The buyer most be researched before final sell. Then a follow up six months to year later to ensure rancor’s health and no harmful mutations occur. *'Arx Mineralia' Legal Activities: Minerals from Dathomir’s moon, Koratas On the moon of Dathomir, Koratas, miners work to recover neutronium, lommite and zersium. Some mines serve as prisons for those that broken Witches’ law or prisoners of war. Other mines are for paid employees but the Witches council. The minerals are sold or taken with other minerals to make durasteel. *'Arx Navis' Legal Activities: Shipyards around Dathomir’s moon, Koratas and Hapes In orbit around the moon, Koratas, it was the only yard the witches have. Mostly used to build transport ships, fighters and is very slowly making their capital ships. Now with the Hapes Consrtium in place the Witches have grown their shipyard numbers and having two around Koratas then Hapes having the others. *'The Hapes Consortium' Business side of Hapes Consortium, using the Hapan people, trade and manufacturing has begun again. Setting their world as a place for commerce in areas the Cult could not reach in a timely fashion. Also the restart has boosted the Witches own mining and shipyard with new machines and tools as upgrades which is living up the Consortium's new goal, the advancement of the Cult. *'Mirai Industries' Legal Activities: Production of hand-made Jar'kai duelling swords, fabricated weapons production (melee and blasters) Mirai Industries is a corporation located in the city of Jar'kai on the planet of Atrisia, famed for its Yovshin swordsmen. In the decline of the syndicate that controlled the world, a number of corporations have cropped up and allowed for sales of weapons. Mirai (translated as future) Industries is one such company, not only taking from a number of criminal elements but also playing home to three master bladesmiths, selling some of the finest Jar'kai duelling sabers in the Galaxy for the highest bidder, both decorative and practical. The fact that Mirai is also a weapons company allows them to use their own weapons for illegal activities to supplement their income. Cosa Nostra caught them out in their territory and one point and extorted them, putting a puppet CEO named Haruto Akagi in control of Mirai. When this happened, Cosa Nostra controlled their income until Mirus Cavataio acquired the shares of Mirai for his own use, taking over control of the company and now making their money his own. Their arms and sales were permitted to continue as usual, with a little skimmed off the top for his use, as well as the knowledge of their master smiths. *'Bando Gora' Legal Activities: Pharmaceutical drugs for prescriptions and over the counter use. Force using cult that used their knowledge to make mind altering drugs to increase their numbers has recently been taken over by Cult of Petra. Under Petra's control, they have been task to continue to make the hard hitting drugs to benefit Petra's cult and drug trafficking. Also she added a legal side of sorts. Making pharmaceutical drugs for the masses while hiding actual drugs to make users more complacent. 'Criminal Activities' - Protection rackets - Gambling rackets - Drug trafficking - Arms trafficking - Loan sharking - Money laundering - Contract controlling - Slave Trading - Espionage - Piracy - Assassinations - Prostitution - Property crimes - And more… Cosa Nostra make heavy use of the black and invisible markets, protection money, buying political officials, drug trafficking, espionage, piracy, and other highly obvious operations outside the use of their subsidiaries. 'Ships' Cosa Nostra have five Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers that were bought from Seth Draclau. They were originally given as a promise for large rewards but that window was missed; therefore, Petra been paying them off since. The other ships are four Venator-class Star Destroyers and one Venator-class Star Destroyers hybrid. The hybrid model is over eleven thousand meter long compare to the normal one thousand meter ships. It also serves as the flag ship of the Cult small fleet. Then new class ship that the Cosa Nostra's ship yard created for their Dathomirian side. Finally other ships are from Hapes Consortium and private/ Cosa Nostra. The Ships are used for the mercenary jobs that others paid Cosa Nostra for. The Venator ships are also principally used as hub stations. Many places to extend their business, lower travel time, safer meeting places and push for a greater influence as a stronghold of sorts. Personal Star Destroyer Names with Owner: *Nightmare - Nox Cavataio (Personal Flagship) 'Stations' ='Rituals'= Out side of the cult's over all rituals, below are ones that are more tailor to this groups traditions. 'Trials of the Familiars' 'Honor Tested in Fire' 'Ritual of Devotion' Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Ferro Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Dathomir Category:Sognoterra Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Business Category:Cult of Petra Category:Hapan